the tale of a team
by Scar5221
Summary: This is a story on how a human gets trapped in a world of ruby with no aura or semblence. He may unlock it later on he may not. What will happen to him.


**kin Hey everybody I know you have read like three different books and I'm sorry just got to figure out which one I want but here it is the final one.**

* * *

"Uhh holy cow my head. What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

As i lay on my back i looked to both my right and left only to find trees and bushes. I slowly got up and tried to gain my balance. For some reason i felt different i cant do much to explain it but i felt lighter somehow. I started to stretch my shoulders and arms along with my legs. The sound i got in return was a bunch of pops and crackles from my bones as if i had just been a reanimated corps thats been dead along time. I popped my neck and back a few more times to loosen up.

"Well theres no point in waiting here. No ones found me yet so yeah might as well look around".

As i continued to look around i came upon a small stream and a back pack lying next to it. I cautiously walk over to the stream and examined the bag. I looked around and hollored to make sure no one was around. I pumped my shoulders and hmphed then began to help my self to the belongings of the back pack. As i went through the bag i found a two inch, fixed blade, black steel hunting knife with a wooden handle that seemed to be made out of ceder. I pulled out the worn leather sheath that the blade belonged to. As i continued to look i came across some spearmint gum "dont mind if i do" i said to my self as a popped a peice in my mouth. I pulled out a long leather belt that seemed like it would fit. I proceeded to put it on. I strapped the hunting blade to my right side since it was my domminent side. Thats all i could find that would be useful to me in the bag. I continued to follow the stream until the brush got to thick to pass. I decided to cut through the forest and find another way around. A little ways in i got to a small clearing that was surrounded by brush. To my right i heard some one say something.

"come on people its right this way" a female voice rang out.

the voice was quickly followed by the speaker who pushed there way through the brush. I pulled out the knife that was at my hip and flipped it so the blade was facing my elbow and raised right under my eyes. The girl had blond, hair lilac eyes, and white skin. She wore a yellow jacket with flames on it and she wore short brown shorts. The girl stopped and stared for a sec then raised her hands ready for a fight. She cocked back a gauntlet which ejected an explosive shell that would surley not be good for my health.

the girl called out "hey guys theres soomeone over here."

Right as she said that three more girls came out of the bushes wepons at the ready. One girl held a rapier with color filled viles in the hilt. She had white hair and white skin alnong with a white dress that stayed a little above her knees. The second girl that came out was a small childish looking girl with red hair a black and red hoodie dress along with a giant fucking scyth that has an Ammo clip in it. The third girl wore black boots and stockings with a white shirt and black over coat. She had white skin gold eyes and a black bow that lied atop black hair.

in my best sing song voice i said "fuck this shit im out" then proceeded to run like a crazy man. One of the girls behind me yelled "rubes get him he could be a spy." All i heard was someone repliing ok then a girl was in front of me im guesing she was rubes or something. I didnt stop running i just threw a punch wich missed causing me to roll and continue running. I was running at top speed and the scyth girl was hot on my tail. I ran and jumped hell i even climbed over obsticals. All in the name sake of getting away from in my eyes derranged people. But alas the world has fuck with me and place a damn wall in front of me which i ran into. I bounced off the wall with a dull thud whilst giving out a loud "ahhhhh". The world spun around me slowly but surley slowed down till everything was still. I spun around on to my stomach and got up quickly to find myself surrounded by the same four girls i was tryin to get away from. I brought the knife up to my head and prepared myself for a fight. The girl with blond hair cocked back her forearms showing off her gauntlets once again ejecting a shell.

"Well let the games begin" i said to myself.

the white hair girled tried to jab me with her rapier. I sidestepped and grabbed it pulling her to the ground. The black hair girl tried to kick me which i easilly checked with my shin. I sent an upper cut into her jaw knocking her back. The red haired girl swung her scyth at me. I ducked to avoid a potential fatal blow. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the ground. I went to hit her in the face with the hilt of my knifeonly to receive a blow to the chin. I flew back twenty feet into a tree which shattered into a million peices on impact. I slowly got up. My head was spinning from the blow still. I shook my head to try and get rid of the stars around my head but i got none of them to go away. The blond hair girl was coming at me. She threw a jab that i ungraciosly dodged the blow. A loud bang rang out right next to my ear causing me to scream and grab my ear. I fell to the ground on the verge of tears. The girl grabbed me by the collor of my shirt and picked me up without even trying. She tossed me towards another tree which had the same effect as the first. It hurt alot. I tried to get up but my bidy refused. I had cuts all over my arms and body my shirt was torn to shreds and my jeans had tears in them as well. All i remember after that was the four girls feet all around e. Darkness soon followed and so did sleeps cold embrace.

* * *

**hey guys its scar5221 here. Just hope that the first chapter was good and you enjoyed it srry about not writing for so long had summer vaca and didnt get around to writing or typing the story forgive me. So now that schools in session i should be able to write more often. So once again those who read this book thnk you and i hope to keep putting a chapter out atleast once a week so enjoy and have a happy day or night or evening lets just stick with day. Peace out✌✌✌✌㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴6㈴6 emojie bomb**.


End file.
